


You're Kidding Me, Right?

by abbi_dione



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Drunk Annabeth Chase, F/M, I Am Sorry, University AU, i have not used this ao3 account for a year, i hope this makes up for it, look at me coming back from the grave, not demigods au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbi_dione/pseuds/abbi_dione
Summary: Percy Jackson meets Annabeth Chase for the first time ever...when she tries to challenge him to a fist fight during a frat party. (University AU)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	You're Kidding Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> For @biclarriserue on tumblr! I hope you like this!

Staring at the large crowd in front of him, Percy thought about _why_ exactly he was in a frat party, of all things, on a Friday night. Oh right, _Leo._ Damn, how was that guy so convincing? The curly-haired freshman had managed to drag him, Jason _and_ Frank to this party to, in his words, “scope out the hot girls”. He _really_ hated Leo right now. 

He squeezed his way through the crowd, searching for a place to hide out in. And maybe find a snack that didn’t contain weed. He found himself in the kitchen, which was occupied by a _really_ pretty blonde girl who was very obviously drunk. He decided that since he would probably be in here for a while, to introduce himself. 

“Hey,” He said, smiling a tiny bit. “I’m Percy.” 

She turned to him, gray eyes foggy from the alcohol. “Hi, I’m- _hic_ -Annabeth.”  
  
He frowned a bit. “How many of those have you had?” He asked curiously, gesturing to the cup in her hand. 

The girl looked at it, and shrugged slightly. “Dunno, lost count a while ago.” She swayed slightly in her spot. 

Percy frowned even harder. He’d been through this a lot of times, with Leo getting himself _way_ too drunk to be functioning well. “Don’t you think you should maybe stop?” He asked, reaching for her cup. 

Her grip tightened on it slightly, but he managed to pull it away and throw it in the trash. “Hey!” She said petulantly. “Fight me.” 

The green-eyed boy couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re kidding me, right? I really doubt you could beat me in a fight.” 

“Watch me- _hic_ -I have a black belt. In mixed martial arts.”  
  
He laughed. “Maybe you can fight me later. Do you know who you came with?”  
  
She nodded, swaying a bit more and bracing herself against the counter. “Thalia. Grace.” She added.

He handed her a cup of water. “Here. You need to sober up. And-Thalia Grace? I know her, I’m friends with her brother.” He vaguely remembered meeting Jason’s sister. She was, in short, terrifying.

“Do you know where she went?” He asked her.

Annabeth shrugged. “Last time I checked, she was with the DJ. After that, I’m not sure.” 

He nodded, grabbing her wrist. “Come on, we’re getting you home.” He pulled her back into the crowd, squeezing around people to get to the DJ. He spotted a dark haired girl near the booth, looking extremely intimidating and staring down any guy who asked her to dance.

Thalia. Perfect. “Hey!” Percy called, managing to pull himself and Annabeth towards the other girl. “Uh, Thalia!”  
  
Thalia snapped her attention to him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing with my friend?”  
  
Annabeth frowned. “He stole my drink.”  
  
“She’s, uh, really drunk? And I thought it would be better to get her home but I also didn’t wanna just do that because I’m not like, a _creep_ or something, so then I decided to look for you.”

Thalia’s piercing blue eyes stared him down apprehensively, and he forced himself to put a reassuring smile on his face. “Uh, I _swear_ I didn’t try anything with her. Except, um, taking her drink.”  
  
She nodded. “I’m not drunk, but we took a ride with a friend - who has recently disappeared.”  
  
“That’s okay, I drove here - but you probably don’t want that. I can call her an Uber?”  
  
She squinted at him. “Wait, I know you. You’re Jason’s friend, right? The swimmer?”  
  
He nodded. “Percy, yeah.”  
  
The dark-haired girl shrugged. “You can drive her. But try anything,” She glared at him, “and I kill you.”  
  
Percy nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” She smirked slightly.  
  
“Come on, I’ll take you two outside.”

Percy followed Thalia through the crowd, still holding Annabeth’s wrist. The blue-eyed girl let them drive away after giving Percy the directions to the dorm, as well as a warning of castration.  
  
Annabeth spent the ride with crossed arms, grumbling about ‘drink-thieves’ and how ‘she didn’t need help’. He chuckled to himself, handing her a bottle of water he kept in his car with instructions to sober up. By the time they had reached her dorm room, she had sobered up.

He stopped in front of her dorm room door, looking at her. “I guess this is you.”  
  
She stepped in front of the door, then turned to look at him. “Uh, thanks, Percy.”  
  
He grinned at her. “It was no problem, really.”  
  
“Maybe we could meet up again some day...so I can fight you, obviously.” She smiled. 

He blinked, then laughed. “Uh, yeah. You can, um, text me.” He nodded. 

Her smile widened as he handed over his phone for her to plug in her number. She handed the phone back, unlocking the door and stepping into her dorm, turning around to face him once again.  
  
“I’ll text you." She murmured. "Bye, Percy."  
  
“Bye, Annabeth.” She closed the door, but he stood there for a moment, a bit stunned, before a bright grin stretched across his face. Maybe that party wasn’t so bad, after all. 


End file.
